Revenge
by KookyKattie
Summary: this story is in memory of all the dragons and dragon rider died in the fight against Galbatorix


**This story will be a one-shot story, so please no one bug me about continuing.**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story besides Anaitis and myself.**

**P.S. This story is set in the end of Brisingr.**

**The Decision.**

I sat there grieving to myself because one of my favorite character had died, Glaedr and Oromis.

The only free dragons left in Alagaesia besides Eragon and saphira.

At that very moment I decided it was time to take revenge against Galbatorix and Thorn.

At the time I didn't know know what to do but then the idea came to me,pranks. Oh there will be painful ones, but then there will be just plain embarrassing ones.

"I can't wait I must leave soon.", I said to Anaitis.

" _But where will you get the supplies you need?", _she said to me.

"Oh I already have an idea, and don't try to stop me.", I said to her meaning it.

" _This can't be a good idea and you know it." ,_she tries to reason with me.

"Well then I will take you just in case of Apollo, how does that sound.", I told her.

"_Hmm... I suppose but what about WereCat ?", _she questioned me.

" I will try to reason with her, but if not I will sneak it." ,I answered her.

" _Hmm... I think you should sneak it she will think you want all the pie._", she suggested.

" Hmm... you're probably right, okay I will sneak it.", I told her

"_Good ,but when will you do it?_", she asked.

"When we are about to leave, that way she can't chase us.", I answered her again.

" _Sounds good to me, but what if if she tries to follow us on Apollo?", _she questioned again.

"Jess, you have a lot of questions for being a dragon, I thought cats where supposed to be curious.", I answered her.

" _well, I am no cat I just don't want you doing something foolish.", _she snapped.

" blah blah blah blah blah, lets just go already." I told her.

"M_an, I would think I would suspect this since I am inside your head.",_she replied.

" In do time you will know me better than Werecat .", I told her.

* * *

**The Departure.**

We flew to WereCat's house to carry out our plan of revenge. Anaitis had to fly in stealth because we had no idea if Werecat was in cat form. Luckily she wasn't in cat form. I took out my wand and made some pie, the battery on my wand was on low so I just couldn't zap the supplies I need. The with the last little bit of battery on my wand I made some sleeping medicine in the pie . Then I walked up to the door and layed it down. The I ran to the bushes.

" Find me some rocks please.", I told Anaitis.

"_why?"_, she asked.

" Do I have to explain everything," I asked her," please just do it."

" _fine,But I still think this is a bad idea_." , she told me.

" I don't care if it is a bad idea if it is a bad idea." I told her.

"_you should care." ,_she growled.

I waited while she went to find some rocks. Finally she came back with a bunch of rocks and I was surprised that Werecat hadn't already smelled the pie.\

" thank you ." I told Anaitis.

She grunted as if an "your welcome",

I started throwing pebbles at Werecat's door. She came out hollering "PIE!!!"

Then I waited 30 minutes until the sleeping medicine kicked in. then I snick Inside her house and took her never ending supplies bag.

Anaitis was waiting for me outside impatiently when I came out. I quickly climbed on her back and headed toward Uru'baen.

* * *

**The Pranks.**

All the pranks had been set up it was just a batter of time before the castle woke up and stepped right into me traps. A had been observing there daily routine so I knew where to prank them at. And it was nearly nine thirty Glabatorix will wake up soon like right about now.

" good morning Shu 'rukan did you sleep well?", he asked

…..

He went to the kitchen to get some break fast but all that was sitting on the table was a big pile of waffles. He ate them. I jumped out of my hiding place and quickly tied him up. I had super fast tieing skills.

" Hey! Who are you?", he asked.

" Your worst nightmare." I replied.

" Oh really, I think you have it backwards I would be your worst nightmare.", he said while trying to do magic but could not remember the words."" what have you done to me?"

" the same thing you did to Eragon,Saphira, Glaedr, Oromis, and all the other dragons and dragon riders in this land, well sordof. I am doing it differently, Come please Anaitis and bring Shu'rukan with you."

" What did you do to him."he asked.

"Nothing , just letting him go on vacation.", I told him.

" What about me." he asked.

" Makeover time I told him just let me get my sister in here, Pink where are you I need you to do a make over for me." I yelled.

" I Can't I will if you come untie me I am still covered in pie tied to this chair." replied PinkRulz.

" Keep an eye on him for me Anaitis please." I told her.

" Okay." she replied.

I quickly ran to the place we held the pie competition and untied Pink . On the way back I stopped by the store and let pink do some makeover giving shopping.

" Mwahahahaha...!", Pink and I yelled.

" Nooo.......!" yelled Galbatorix.

* * *

This is what he looked like after the make over.

.net/_images_300/Pink_Toilet_Royalty_Free_Clipart_Picture_.

**I hope you liked it this story was for all the brave dragons and dragon riders that died in the fight with Glabatorix**

**~KookyKattie**


End file.
